


Seemingly Meaningless Words

by Dramaticfishtart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10097318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticfishtart/pseuds/Dramaticfishtart
Summary: Words were meaningless and unneeded, because you already understood. And till this day, you still do.





	

Cold wind is seeping through the window we so recklessly left open the previous night. Disturbed by the cold touch of winter, my body stir as I awaken from my slumber. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I stretch each limb, careful not to disturb you. Waking up this early was never a strange occurrence for me, though had it been a couple of years ago, I would have been more reluctant to get out from the warmth of the duvet.  
  
To be truthful, I no longer mind the cold; I mind it even less, when I know the familiar warmth of your body is sleeping soundly next to me. Ever since you and I got together, words of encouragement and endearments have been passed between the two of us numerous times. Unfortunately, in the start of our relationship, my insecurities got the best of me, and no matter how often I preached my love for you, I felt it was inadequate to what I truly felt. Even if I knew where to begin, the true weight and importance of my words were lost in a sea of white noise; when I tried to voice my thoughts, I felt as though my lips were sealed shut. Before the right words could leave my mouth, my voice failed me, and disappeared. I tried to assemble the phrases in my head, but I feared that I lacked the proper speak that was needed, to express the things which I so desperately wanted you to know. But as always, when I opened up, you met me where I was. Words were meaningless and unneeded, because you already understood. And till this day, you still do.  
  
I smile at the thought, and softly place the palm of my hand on the bare skin of your upper torso. Ever so softly I trace the firm muscles on your chest. Careful not to wake you up, I lean in and press my nose to the crease of your shoulder. As I close my eyes, I breathed in your scent. It reminds me of the distinctive smoky, cold sent of winter, but more importantly, it reminds me of home. And home, is right here, next to you.  
  
I sigh as I snuggle back under the duvet, your warmth enveloping me once more. Your heart thuds slowly as I lay my head on your chest, and knowing that your heart beats for me, and my own for you, makes me feel at ease in a way I have never before experienced. Words are unnecessary, and seemingly meaningless. You are mine, Victor, and I am yours, and we belong together.

**Author's Note:**

> Though short, I still hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Websites:  
> Tumblr: Dramaticfishtart  
> Twitch: Dramaticfishtart  
> Fanfiction.net: Dramaticfishtart


End file.
